Putting away the leash
by Doumyouji
Summary: Themed after the last episode of the JDrama, Kimi wa Pet, Momo and Sumire's relationship seems to blossom :D.


**Putting Away the Leash.**  
**Pairing:** Momo/Takeshi x Sumire  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Writers note:** Ok, this is the first fic I have written in the last 4 years. You're warned. This is a bit of a "warming up" one shot. Dramaverse.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kimi wa Pet/Tramps like us ;

* * *

_There are so many changes a man can go through at a time. My title as "Momo"? Almost gone… Sumire-chan usually recognizes me as myself, Takeshi Goda- a dancer, a human. In more affectionate moments she will call me by my ex-alter ego, Momo- the pet, the dog she adored. I'm nothing too stellar for a woman of her status to fawn over. I'm young, I'm not as smart as her, I mess up, I never went to college, and I don't even have a salary to even compare to hers. She doesn't care. She sees me as who I am. I am Takeshi Goda, ex-pet.

* * *

_

Takeshi sat at the table waiting patiently for his food. Well, not so patiently. A 7:00AM the normal man would either be sleeping or heading off to work. Takeshi? He was waiting for his Sumire to make him food. His stomach rumbled and he rested his head upon the brown table top. In a weak but still playful voice he wailed out, "Sumire-channnnn… I'm so hungry." Pouting, he gave her the sad puppy look-- the look of Momo.

Taking care of Momo was like taking after a five year old child, or even like taking care of a dog. Washing his clothes, preparing his dinners, making sure he didn't oversleep. Taking care of Takeshi wasn't as hard. Sumire only had to prepare food for him, as it was his only request. In exchange he took care of the house duties: cleaning, laundry, and shopping. He also gave Sumire his undying love and gratification. What could she say? She enjoyed it.

Setting down the egg omelet down in front of him, she smiled. "There you go, Takeshi-chan," she said. Takeshi looked at the omelet. A heart sketched with love and ketchup sat on the top of the steaming egg. Sumire handed him a spoon and sat down at the table, watching him. The gratification of someone enjoying her cooking was leaving her with a feeling of warmth. A little corny, but she knew well of the feeling. Love? Most likely.

Sumire clapped her hands together and stood up. Takeshi looked up with the spoon's handle sticking out of his mouth. "I have to be going off to work now, ne. We will go out later after I return home, okay?" Smiling, Sumire walked over to Takeshi, planting a light kiss on the top of his head. Before finally leaving she ruffled his untamed mane of curls.

* * *

_Known as Iwaya-senpai to my co-workers, 29 years old, and a well known journalist for a successful newspaper. My life is a little hectic, but I can handle it. I'm happy. I have everything I want. I have a wonderful but stressful job, a beautiful apartment, and a gorgeous… boyfriend? It's hard for me to even all him that. I'm almost 10 years his senior. My standards men have always stood at a triple standard. They had to be taller than me, older than me, and of course making more of a salary than me. Takeshi doesn't meet any of these. I don't mind it at all, actually I love it. A woman my age should be married and starting a family, not working. Here I am, living with my ex-pet. Again, I love it. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I am Sumire Iwaya, ex-pet owner.

* * *

_

Sumire walked into her office, being greeted by her co-workers and her boss. Even though she loved her job, she found herself visiting someone during her office hours. Working at the office left her stressed, so she always found a way to sneak off to talk to Satoshi Asano a.k.a. "the dog man." His advice for her ex-pet always worked well. Momo... er… Takeshi would have left for Frankfurt without the help of him. She owed it to him. She could smile more because of him.

Writing was always her favorite way of expressing herself. Excelling in language arts in school, she knew that becoming a journalist was what she wanted to do. However, it can't last forever. A woman of her age is usually resigning from work to marry and become a full-time mother. She would try her best to continue her job as long as possible. She wanted both, a family and a job. Although, things usually doesn't work out like that. If that was the case, she would choose Takeshi over her job. _Always_.

Typing away at her computer, she awaited for the time she could go home. She sifted through her interviews to add data into her article. Pleased with her work, she saved the document and began to pack up. She bowed and apologized sincerely, "I'm very sorry, but excuse me. I am leaving early today. I have a prior engagement." This was normal on a Friday night. She would leave work an hour early to prepare a meal for Takeshi.

5:00PM rolled around quicker than usual that day. Takeshi was back at home finishing up his chores, waiting for his Sumire. Throwing his dirty clothes up into his now vacant loft, he felt his chores were done. She wouldn't check out the empty loft for anything, right? Hearing the door slowly creak open, Takeshi quickly threw the last of the clothing up into the loft and attempted to look like he wasn't doing anything too suspicious.

"I'm home!" Sumire cheered happily as she walked in through the doorway. Takeshi hopped off the couch, in a sing-song voice saying, "welcome home, Sumire-channnn." He got over to her and hugged her tightly as he did every night when she returned from work. After releasing the hug to more of a gentle embrace, he kissed her. Since he was no longer the pet, he was allowed to do that. It was the normal after-work "ritual" for the two.

Kissing her again, his stomach ended up rumbling on him. Their kiss was interrupted and Sumire laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll start preparing supper." Takeshi gave her a pouty look and begged, "Do I get to help you tonight?" She smiled and nodded. Seeing her smile like that only made him smile more. Sumire handed him an apron and laughed, "Well, come on. Let's get cooking."

Cooking with Takeshi meant distractions. Friday nights he would always help out with preparing the meal. However, Takeshi helping was more like distracting Sumire. Either he was getting all touchy and kissy on her while she was preparing food, or he was dropping something when he was sincerely cooking. She didn't mind either. She learned that glassware and Takeshi didn't mix. She always had plasticware for him to work with. She enjoyed the loving she got in the kitchen too. Friday night was always their favorite day of the week.

At midnight it was normal for them to finally crash into bed. Though, Takeshi would always wait at the door until Sumire told him to come in. He was still used to Momo being rejected from going into the room. And the one time Momo was rejected after having a feeling of lust while lying with Sumire in her bed. It was different now. He was always accepted into her bed, but he still had to make sure.

Sumire called him into the room and he beckoned to her call. A Momo action, but it was also a Takeshi action. He crawled under the blankets with her as he did every night. He claimed her lips with his before whispering to her, "I love you, Sumire-chan." His smile was contagious as she smiled as well. "I love you, too." Another kiss and Takeshi wrapped his arms over her delicate body. She nuzzled herself against his neck and they lay like that until they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I'm Takeshi Goda, ex-pet, and I wouldn't change my life in any way. Being a pet was fun, but being Sumire's is much better. Always. I love her._


End file.
